Just A Dream (Re-done)
by goldenpurple
Summary: This story was re-done and requested by devildog452. Delya gets a visitor in her dream...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a one-shot requested by devildog452. He/she wanted me to do this.**

Somewhere in Equestria…

"Who is she?"

Discord's (now changed his ways) eyes were looking down over a portal. It showed a girl's dancing magnificent dancing on a broken down baseball field. Other people were around watching her, but Discord's eyes were only on her.

"She's cute," Discord said with pleasure, his hand on his chin. Finally, he stood up from his chair and pushed it aside.

"I need to see her! I need to find out everything I can about her! She's looks like she could be my type anyway," Discord said, pacing around his chair. It was a weird habit that he did, and he couldn't do anything to stop it. Suddenly, letter formed in front of the portal.

_What is it?_ Discord silently asked, raising any eyebrow. The letters stopped swirling around and stopped, making a name. Discord's eyes opened in realization.

"De—lya? Delya is her name," His head nodded, taking in the piece of information.

"So how do I visit "Delya" if she's in a different world than mine?" Discord said, pacing His face brightened, which was followed by a clever smile on his face.

"I can visit her in her dreams! Yeah, in fact I can visit her now!" Discord said, snapping his fingers. With that, he disappeared with a flash of light.

_Delya's going to get an unexpected visitor in her dreams tonight_, Discord thought, smiling to himself.

In Uncle's shop…

It was 3:00 am, and all of The Chan Clan was asleep. It was exactly a day after the big battle, and since no one had gotten a wink of sleep, everyone decided to turn in early. Well, almost all of The Chan Clan was asleep. One person was up and around this time.

Delya was wide awake, sitting in crisscross style in a bright, white room.

_One minute, I was sleeping and now I'm here_, Delya said, standing up and looking around.

"Glad to see you're up and awake."

"Who said that?!" Delya said, looking around quickly, making sure the person the person wouldn't disappear.

"That's not very nice, is it Ms. Delya?" the voice said in a playful tone. This made Delya take her Kung Fu form.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Delya shouted.

"Alright, Ms. Cranky Pants."

Suddenly, a brighter light appeared in front of Delya, and a figure stepped out of it.

"Ok, here I am!" Discord said. Delya gasped.

Whoa, he looks freaky! Delya said, beginning to drop her form, but put it back up again.

"What? Have you never seen a draconequus before?" he said, walking closer to Delya.

"A what?"

"Draconequus. Look it up."

Discord snapped his fingers and before Delya appeared a dictionary. The dictionary opened itself and opened to the middle of the book, where the word appeared before her.

"An animal based off of different animal parts. So I'm technically a chimera in your words," Discord said snapping his fingers again, making the dictionary disappear.

"I get it…," Delya started off slowly, backing away from him.

"You do?"

"You're like a trickster!" Delya said, taking her Kung Fu form again. Discord laughed at that, almost doubling over.

"I see your mind finally clicked," Discord said.

"What do you want with me?" Delya said, raising an eyebrow at Discord.

"All I came for was to spend time with you. Well, for tonight anyway," He put an arm around her shoulder.

"Are you one of those guys that just come and go or somethin'?" Delya asked.

"What? Never! Let me guess: someone did that to you?" Discord asked back making a broken heart with his fingertips.

"Something like that," Delya said, her expression getting soft. Her hair turned blue for a second.

"I don't do that. In fact, I've seen the guy you were with previously that did just that. Drago, was it?" Discord asked, putting a finger to his chin thoughtfully. Delya nodded.

"Don't worry. I'm not like them," Discord said in a soft one, taking Delya's hands in his. Delya blushed, and her eyes turned pink.

"That's cool. How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"With those colored stripes in your hair and your eyes."

"Ohhhh, that. It's natural," Delya shrugged. Suddenly, her stomach growled heavily.

"Oh yeah. I was supposed to get a midnight snack, but I was so sleepy I forgot," Delya said sheepishly smiled, shrugging her shoulders.

"Quite alright. In fact, why don't we leave this white, empty wasteland and go to my place. I can get you donuts, if that's what you prefer," Discord smiled, snapping his fingers. Instantly, Delya was sitting at what looked like a diner. She was sitting in a warm seat and Discord was in front of her, dressed up like a waiter. He held a metal tray in his right hand.

"Your midnight snack, Ms. Delya," Discord said, setting down the plate and opening the tray. In front of her was a plate full of different colored donuts.

"Ooh, chocolate!" Delya said, chowing down the chocolate one first. Discord picks one and takes a bite out of his.

"How long ago have you eaten?" Discord said, an eyebrow rose in suspicion. Delya stopped eating and slowed down her chewing.

"Um, let's see. The whole day we had to try and fix up the messed up baseball field, then we had to find a substitute place for Section 13 to stay at, so I only had breakfast," Delya said, chewing faster.

"Really? What did you do?"

"It's not what I did. You want to know the full story?" Delya said, setting down her donut. Discord eagerly nodded.

"Ok then. But it's a long story," Delya said.

"We have time," Discord said, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Ok, so this all started because my aunt and I went to an antique shop because she wanted to look at some antiques, so…," Delya said, telling Discord the whole story in detail while he patiently listened on.

Later on…

"… Jade was _so_ psyched that when she asked her uncle if he would let her (because he almost never lets her join the action) and he said "I'll think about it." At first, she was happy, but then she realized that that meant no, so she kept trying to persuade him into letting her. It was pretty funny," Delya said, holding her mouth to the giggles. But suddenly a shrill ringing all over the place stopped Delya in her sentence.

"What was that?" Delya said, looking around to see where the noise was coming from.

"It's the night alarm. It means that it's morning," Discord said with a frown on his face. Delya groaned.

"Aww! But I was really starting to know you!" Delya said, her eyes turning a sapphire blue. Discord simply took her hand and smoothed the top of it in sympathy.

"Don't be sad. I'll most certainly miss you," Discord said before snapping his fingers and disappearing," And besides, you should be waking up now."

As Discord finished his sentence, Delya raised her head from her arms and frantically looked around the room.

_It_ is _morning_, Delya thought, looking outside the window of the kitchen back door. The warm sun poured through the window. Suddenly, Delya's stomach rumbled.

_Either the dream was real, or I have got to stop going to sleep on an empty stomach_, Delya said, going for the nearest cabinet to get breakfast.

**A/N: Like it the summary, this was redone. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning…

_I hope he comes back_, Delya said, eating cereal. In fact, it wasn't really eating: she was messing around with it.

"Are you OK?"

Delya looked up to see Jade chowing down on some waffles laid out on a plate right across the table.

"Oh! Yeah, I'm peachy!" Delya said, making the fakest smile ever. Jade raised her eyebrow in suspicion, and then got up from her chair.

"OK. But if you need anything, you know who to call," Jade said, leaving the kitchen to play some video games.

"Sure…," Delya trailed off. She went back to playing with her cereal.

_Tonight I'm going to find Discord and get him back. I know I sound desperate, but there's no other way to contact_, Delya determinedly thought to herself, throwing away her cereal in the trash.

In Uncle's library…

Delya was sitting in a study desk, reading multiple spell books on dreaming.

_If he can't reach me, then I can try to reach him_, Delya thought. She was about to turn another page when Aunti came in the room.

"What are you doing in Uncle's library?" Aunti asked, coming closer to see what Delya was doing, but Delya put her hand up, stopping Aunti in her tracks.

"No closer. I'm trying to make a dream spell so I can dream better, Delya lied.

"Alright. Well, Tohru, Uncle, Jade, Jackie, and I will go and visit the substitute Section 13," Aunti said, walking out the room.

"I'll come as soon as I can!" Delya called after Aunti as she shut the door.

_I'll come as soon as I find the spell_, Delya thought turning another page. Now this page caught her attention.

"Aha!" Delya called out," Get wet chicken feather, duck feet, and chamomile tea. Boil them in the same pot and add yeast and drink. We already have yeast and chamomile tea."

With that, Delya closed the book and took it with her outside immediately.

Later, in the evening…

Delya was back in Uncle's study desk, combining all the ingredients in one test tube and leaving it over a test tube warmer. Finally, after 15 minutes of waiting, the warmer clicked, which meant it was done.

"Yes!" Delya said, jumping up from her chair. She grabbed some gloves from a bottom cabinet and carefully puts in on. Knowing that it's hot, she carefully picks up the tube and pours it in a teacup. The aquamarine-colored solution bubbled some more before finally stopping. Delya peered at it with slight disgust.

"It smells like stale macaroni and cheese," Delya said, picking up the cup," Here goes."

Delya took one tiny sip before slamming the cup in complete disgust.

"Yuck! Tastes worst that that! It tastes like…!" Delya said, trying to describe the taste. Before she could finish her sentence, she fell back against the study chair and fell asleep instantly.

_I don't know what it tastes like_, Delya thought, closing her eyes. The next minute she opened her eyes, she found herself back in Discord's place.

"Looks like someone couldn't get enough of me."

Delya immediately hugged Discord, knowing it was him without looking up.

"I see you called for me," Discord said, hugging her back.

"Yep! I was actually hoping you would come back, so I did a spell so I could visit you again!" Delya happily exclaimed.

"Actually, I was hoping you would come back too," Discord said, snapping his fingers. With that, a dance floor with a disco ball was transported in front of her.

"Whoa!" Delya said in disbelief.

"I was hoping we could have a dance," Discord said, snapping his fingers again. With that, he gained a tuxedo and Delya went from having her regular clothes to a purple and black, one-shouldered dress.

"Sure," Delya smiled widely, taking Discord's hand. With that, he led Delya to the dance floor and snapped his fingers once more. Suddenly, slow music started to play.

"You're a nice guy, even though you're a chimera," Delya said, her eyes twinkled a brilliant purple.

"That's why you don't judge a book by its cover," Discord said a playful tone to his voice," Does this mean I'm better than Drago?"

"By far."

As the 2 kept on dancing, Delya yawned a little. She yawned again, and then put her head on Discord's shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Discord said, bringing her chin up.

"Yes. I'm just starting to get tired," Delya said, her eyes getting drowsy.

"Maybe we should set you down," Discord said, snapping his fingers. In front of Delya was a plain, red bed.

"Don't worry. I'm good," Delya said with a tired tone to her voice.

"Well, if you do end up falling asleep, if you ever want to visit me, you know who to call," Discord said he kissed the top of her head," But I know I'll most certainly miss you, my love."

"I'll miss you too, Discord," Delya said as her vision went black.

"Wait! Before you go, could i take a picture of youf?"

"For what?"

"So while you and I are away, I'll have something to look at," Discord said, smoothly touching her hair.

"Sure."

"Discord snapped his fingers and before him appeared a hand-held camera.

"Say cheese," Discord said, pressing the top button of the camera. As it flashed, Delya gave in to sleep and drifted away, the world turning black around her. When Delya opened her eyes, she found herself back in Uncle's study with the potion she had made beside her. She took a look outside to see it was really dark.

_It's 9:00 already? Oh well, time passes fast. I know I'll call him again soon_, Delya happily thought as she got up and went to her room to change in her pajamas.

In Discord's place…

Discord was sitting in his chair with a big smile on his face. He was staring at the one picture he took of his crush.

"I hope to see you again soon Delya," Discord said, sitting back in his chair, favoring the moments he had.

**A/N: I hope you liked the story.**


End file.
